Para Siempre
by azumi hyuga
Summary: Porque apesar de las circunstancias, su amor trascenderia el tiempo, porque desde el principio... su lazo siempre estuvo atado a ella.  Ubicado despues del final del manga, despues de Inuyasha Kanketsu hen


Nota: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es una hermosa obra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi – sensei, asi que no pienso que pueda llegar a algo mas con este pequeño escrito mas que el de entretener a los amables lectores

* * *

><p><strong>Para Siempre… <strong>

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que Naraku había sido derrotado, las jóvenes parejas estaban muy estables, Rin seguía en custodia de la anciana Kaede, la anciana Kaede era aun mas anciana pero le faltaba mucho para que esta pensara en colgar los tenis, Sesshomaru seguía visitando a la ya no tan pequeña niña, los hijos de Sango y Miroku ya contaban con 5 y 2 años de edad, Shippo ya no se veía tan pequeño y estaba a poco de convertirse en un verdadero demonio zorro, en fin, muchas cosas habían cambiado y todo estaba en calma, la vida en la época de las guerras civiles, ya no parecía tan lejana de la época de paz.

Pero si nos centramos en nuestra historia, es decir, la historia del Hanyou Inuyasha y su "linda y tierna" esposa, nos daremos cuenta de que tal vez ellos no han cambiado del todo…

Una mañana soleada, tranquila y muy alegre llegaba a la época feudal, época donde Kagome había decidido quedarse por amor a su querido Inuyasha, el cálido sol entraba por las ventanas de su pequeña casa, y rápidamente la joven procedió a preparar algo que desayunar.

- Inuyasha, despierta – llamo gentilmente a su esposo (que extraño suena… waaa te odio Kagome) quedando frente a su rostro – Inuyasha, debes levantarte ya, debes ir con el monje Miroku a exorcizar demonios – (Claro, es lo primero que le dices a tu esposo al despertar)

- No… molestes – el chico perro no quería despertar, solo menciono esas palabras y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, y como no iba a querer hacerlo, el día anterior se la había pasado trabajando hasta noche con un demonio tonto que para su opinión, no debería haberle tomado mas de 5 minutos, por tal razón estuvo haciendo berrinche hasta que le gano el cansancio

- Inuyasha… - la chica estaba empezando a molestarse - ¡ABAJO! – tómala, el joven que estaba boca abajo se dio un buen golpe, y con eso despertó

- ¡QUE TE PASA! ¿ESA ES FORMA DE DESPERTAR A ALGUIEN? – el joven reacciono bastante molesto con tremendo golpe que le dieron

- ESO TE MERECES POR SER TAN MAL EDUCADO, TE ESTOY HABLANDO DE UNA MARENA GENTIL Y BASTANTE CARIÑOSA Y LO UNICO QUE HACES ES SER UN ALTANERO

- ¿QUE? ERES UNA ENGREIDA LO UNICO QUE HICE FUE DECIRTE QUE ME DEJARAS DORMIR A MI MODO, ME SOPRENDE QUE TE SIGAS MOLESTANDO POR ESAS COSAS QUE YA DEBERIAS SABER

- PUES PERDONAME POR NO … - en ese momento la chica reacciono ante lo que el joven le dijo, se quedo reflexionando esas palabras y de cierto modo le dio la razón al chico, después de todo llevaban 2 años viviendo juntos, y en ese tiempo no había utilizado su famoso "abajo", puesto que a pesar de todo las rabietas de ambos eran mas soportables y como buen matrimonio intentaban comprenderse mutuamente, pero en esa ocasión ella se exalto mas de lo normal, como en los viejos tiempos

- ¿Kagome estas bien? – le pregunto Inuyasha al ver que la chica se quedo estática y sin decir algo a su favor, era extraño que ella no se defendiera – oye no es para tanto sabes, digo …

- No te preocupes, y tienes razón lo lamento, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y creo que debería…

- Ya basta – el chico la abrazo tiernamente pegando la cabeza de ella a su pecho – te dije que no es para tanto, además creo que ya extrañaba tu voz diciendo abajo

- Inuyasha … - la chica respondió al abrazo de su tierno esposo (adoro decirle tierno) – esta bien, y si quieres puedo hacerlo mas seguido

- ¿Eh? Este no sabes yo no lo decía…

- Haha, era broma – y con esa pequeña escena el día transcurrió normalmente

- Es cierto… ¿hasta cuando me vas a quitar este estúpido collar?

- Emm… date prisa se te va a hacer tarde – respondió ella corriendo hacia la mesa y causando que Inuyasha gruñera, y de este modo comenzó el día de nuestra pareja favorita

Era un poco tarde, pasado del medio día aproximadamente, digo en esa época no había relojes, pero los chicos se estaban preparando para una gran cena, una vez a la semana se juntaban para conversar y pasar un tiempo todos juntos, aunque se vieran seguido cada quien tenia sus obligaciones y ya no tenían la misma disposición que antes.

Las chicas y la anciana Kaede estaban preparando los alimentos, yendo de aquí y allá para que todo saliera muy bien, incluso invitaban a Sesshomaru pero este no accedía, salvo una vez que Rin se lo pidió, ya que, aunque no odiara a ninguno de ellos, seguía sin poder sopórtalos y su gusto por la comida de humanos no había cambiado (me pregunto que habrá comido ese día)

- Kagome-chan, esto esta listo podrías llevarlo adentro por favor

- Claro, enseguida – la chica llevaba en sus manos un rico estofado, y también unos vegetales que ella misma había preparado – _Estoy segura que esto le encantara a Inuyasha, es de sus favoritos – _pensaba la joven con una gran sonrisa e imaginaba al Hanyou emocionado y alabando su comida – _es tan lindo cuando se emociona (_nótese la referencia al capitulo 19)

- Tia Kagome – la llamaron las gemelas de Sango – por favor puedes darnos un poco, tenemos hambre

- No pequeñas esto es para mas tarde y para su tio Inuyasha

- ¿Inu-ojisan? – dijeron al unisonó

- Si, así es

- ¿A quien llaman tío perro par de mocosas?

- ¡Perrito! – gritaron las dos niñas al ver como se movían las orejas de Inuyasha, a esas pequeñas les gustaban mucho y cada vez que lo veían le brincaban encima para jugar con ellas (yo también quiero jugar con ellas)

- Oigan, quítense de encima me están molestando

- Niñas – grito Sango – lo lamento Inuyasha, es que les gusta muchos tus orejas

- No me digas – respondió sarcástico

- Bueno bueno no queremos echar a perder esto por un berrinche de Inu-ojisan ¿cierto? Así que Inuyasha es mejor que vayamos a ayudar a los demás, además no tienes porque molestarte después de todo es tu nombre

- Si como no – no le pareció mucho el comentario de la chica que no tuvo opción que hacerle caso si no quería recibir otro "abajo" (Inuyasha acúsala con la Señorita Laura por esposa golpeadora xD)

Todo estaba listo, la comida y la fogata a la intemperie estaban preparadas, como buenos amigos y conocidos se disponían a disfrutar y pasar un rato agradable

- Bien, este día es especial, Inuyasha y yo ganamos muy bien por los trabajos de exorcismo

- Si, porque Miroku es un avaro

- Por favor amigo mío, ahora ambos tenemos familia y necesitamos cobrar bien por arriesgar nuestras vidas

- No arriesgamos nada, además dilo por ti que pareces conejo, nosotros solo somos dos

- Si… por ahora – se escucha un sonido idéntico al que se hace cuando escupes agua y otro cuando te ahogas con ella

- ¿Qué… esta diciendo monje Miroku? – hablo Kagome

- ¿Si, de que estas hablando? – pregunto Inuyasha con el mismo nerviosismo y desentendimiento que su esposa

- Si Inuyasha, ya sabes cuando tu y la señorita Kagome decidan…

- Porque no empezamos a cenar la comida se enfría hehe – decía Sango para evitar calmar los ánimos, que su esposo dijera una barbaridad y segundos mas tarde se quedara viuda

- Si eso es – respondió Kagome dándole la razón a su amiga, y acto seguido comenzaron a servir y procedieron a cenar

- Esto.. sta…cioso – trato de decir Inuyasha pero era tal su apuración por comer que nada se le entendía bien

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto con los ojitos iluminados la joven sacerdotisa – Me esforcé mucho preparándote ese platillo que probaste en mi época, sabia que te gustaba mucho y afortunadamente los ingredientes se encuentran fácilmente en este tiempo

- Vaya, pues… - el chico estaba sonrojado ante el comentario de la chica, se sintió feliz al saber que su esposa lo había preparado especialmente para él – gracias – dijo esto en voz baja, palabra que solo escucho ella, todo iba bien pero… -aunque me gustaban mas las papas fritas y la comida ninja que traías antes – crack ¿algo se rompió?

- Tan insensible como siempre – Dijo Sango

- Es un tonto – dijo Miroku

- Un gran tontotototote – reafirmo Shippo

- Nunca cambiaras Inuyasha – dijo la anciana Kaede

- ¿Ehh? – fue lo único que pudo decir la joven Rin

- Me hubiera gustado probarlos una ultima vez – comento el chico pero

- ¿Así? Pues que lastima que no traje nada, hubieras preferido que una bolsa con dotación de por vida de papas y ramen hubiera atravesado el pozo en vez de mi no es así

- Kagome, espera yo no quise

- YA BASTA,NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE, DEJAME EN PAZ

- Kagome… - demasiado tarde, la chica ya se había alejado bastante - ¿Pero…? - el chico de pronto sintió un aura asesina de parte de todos los presentes, bueno casi todos

- Joven Inuyasha, no se muy bien que ha ocurrido pero estoy segura que la señorita Kagome lo perdonara si va a disculparse con ella, ella lo quiere mucho

- Rin tiene razón, así que ve y corre con ella perro pulgoso

- Pero, ¿Qué cosas están diciendo? – el sonrojo era evidente por las palabras de Rin, y el enojo por las palabras de Shippo que hicieron que este lo golpeara

- Es en serio Inuyasha – interrumpió la abuela Kaede el maltrato zorruno de parte de Inuyasha al ya antes mencionado – tal vez no lo entiendas, pero para Kagome fue una decisión realmente difícil dejar a su familia para vivir en una época completamente diferente a la suya, lo dejo todo para estar al lado del hombre que ama, al menos deberías ser mas comprensivo con ella en muchos aspectos y cuidar lo que dices, ya que puedes lastimarla como ahora

- Yo… no lo dije con la intención de lastimarla, no pensé que se lo fuera a tomar en serio

- Aunque no lo hayas hecho con la intención. ¿sabes cuanto se esforzó por hacerte ese platillo? Lo repitió una y otra vez hasta que le salió perfecto, todos sus intentos eran deliciosos pero no descanso hasta que logro uno que no tuviera ese sabor picante que te desagrada para que no tuvieras ningún reclamo – agrego Sango para que el demonio perro entendiera los grandes esfuerzos de la chica

- Creo que no tengo que decirte mas de lo que has escuchado amigo mío, así que …

- Ahh como fastidian – el monje no termino su oración, ya que el chico se levanto y camino en la dirección en que se había ido la chica

- Espero que las cosas se arreglen – dijo Rin

- No te preocupes Rin-chan, ellos siempre encuentran la manera de estar bien – le respondió Sango

- Es cierto, además… nuestro amigo es bastante dócil cuando de arreglar los problemas con la señorita se refiere – agrego Miroku

- Pues yo solo espero que no la riegue de nuevo, y que…

- No termine con el rostro morado – dijeron Sango, Miroku y Shippo al unisonó, dejando con cara de incertidumbre a las otras dos presentes

Bastante alejada de sus amigos, Kagome decidió descansar un rato, había salido muy molesta del lugar y camino lo más rápido posible para alejarse de Inuyasha

- Ese tonto, ¿Qué se cree? – decía con furia y tristeza, al tiempo que le resbalaban unas pocas lagrimas - ¿Por qué nunca aprecia los pequeños detalles que tengo con él?

- ¿Así que eso es lo que piensas eh? – escucho la voz de Inuyasha detrás de ella, que le contestaba con otra pregunta a su cuestionamiento

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Que pregunta tan mas tonta, es obvio que vine a buscarte

- Pues no tenias porque, ya dijiste suficiente

- Kagome, escucha yo…

- Basta

- Déjame hablar por favor

- … - Kagome no respondió nada, solo guardo silencio como una afirmación para el chico

- Veraz, me vi mal al decirte eso, pero no pensé que fueras a tomártelo tan en serio, es verdad que me hubiera gustado probar comida ninja una vez mas pero…

- Inu…

- Pero ¿Cómo puedes pensar que hubiera preferido eso a tenerte a mi lado? Es una total y completa tontería lo que dices, estuve esperándote por tres años, cada tres días iba al pozo y esperaba a que salieras de ahí, quería verte, deseaba verte y… deseaba abrazarte una vez mas, deseaba que le dieras motivación a mi vida con una de tus sonrisas, con tu alegría, deseaba tenerte a mi lado para siempre – Inuyasha, al decir las ultimas palabras abrazo a Kagome con mas fuerza que antes, como si tuviera miedo a que de un momento a otro desapareciera y se fuera de su lado – pensé que estaba siendo muy egoísta, y crei que lo mejor era que tu te quedaras en tu mundo, que ahí estarías segura y que nada malo pasaría, mientras tu estuvieras ahí estaría seguro que nada te haría daño pero, no podía evitar desear que regresaras

- Inuyasha… perdona por ser tan impulsiva – respondió al abrazo de este – yo también, yo también quería verte pero mis sentimientos eran confusos antes de saberlo, me sentía tan bien en mi época, con mi familia que pensé que eso era lo mejor para los dos, y que cada uno debía seguir con su vida, en sus respectivos tiempos y que tal vez, nunca debimos conocernos

- Kagome… tu

- Pero, no estaba feliz… yo no era feliz, no me sentía completa, todos los días pensaba en ti y solo en ti, y cada vez que imaginaba que nunca volvería a tenerte así de cerca como ahora un fuerte vacio se apoderaba de mi corazón, no fue hasta tres años después, en el pozo, que comprendí que lo único que quería era estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida

- ¿No te arrepientes de haberlo dejado todo por mí?

- No me arrepiento, no me arrepiento de haber dejado mi época por estar a tu lado, porque… - Kagome separo su cabeza del pecho del chico y lo miro fijamente a los ojos – porque, lo único que quería era ver una vez mas a mi amado Inuyasha

- Kagome… - no había mas palabras que decir, aquellos sentimientos, dudas y temores de hace tres años, habían sido expresados y aclarados, sin mas que decir Inuyasha acero lentamente su rostro al de la joven, ella manifestó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero ansiaba tanto tener esos labios que eran solo para ella así que imito a su compañero, lenta y tímidamente, unieron sus labios en un tierno beso.

Se quedaron de esa forma por unos instantes, no había nada mas que ellos en ese lugar, cerca de ese árbol donde todo termino, y comenzó una vez mas para ambos jóvenes, ese lugar donde se conocieron, y donde su destino quedo sellado por completo.

Se separaron poco después y ambos se miraban tiernamente, Kagome se recargo en el pecho de su amado, y hablo

- Inuyasha

- Dime

- Sabes, he estado pensando en… lo que dijo el monje Miroku – la chica se sonrojo ante lo mencionado, y no fue la única, él también tenia un notable color rojo en su cara

- ¿Qué … quieres decir? – contesto bastante nervioso y sin poder mirarla

- Si… veras, no es que , bueno, no es que sea inmediato pero… ¿no te gustaría que… tu y yo… ya sabes… tuviéramos un…

- Ah, Kagome ¿Qué cosas dices? – definitivamente este no era tema de hombres mitad bestia

- Bueno no seria en este momento pero – ella se atrevió a mirar la cara de su esposo, y al ver que el estaba tan avergonzado como ella le dio mas confianza - ¿No te gustaría que tu y yo, tuviéramos… un hijo? – la chica se armo de valor y lo dijo de frente, Inuyasha estabas mas que rojo pero sintió una alegría en su corazón al imaginar la idea de que esa mujer que estaba frente a el, fuera a ser la madre de sus hijos

- Este…

- No tienes que contestar si no quieres sabes…

- Me haría muy feliz – respondió, y la chica salto de alegría al escuchar su respuesta – Seria muy feliz si eso pasara, pero… todo a su debido tiempo

- … - tardo un poco en responder, pero al final sonrió y abrazo aun mas a su esposo – Si

Inuyasha nunca le diría a Kagome un "Te amo" directamente, pero ella sabia que no era necesario porque podía sentir los sentimientos de su amado, mas con los actos que con las palabras, había comprendido por completo que compartían los mismos sentimientos de duda y miedo, pero que el amor que existía entre los dos era muchísimo mas fuerte que todo lo demás, que sin importar lo que pasara, sin importar que, su amor perduraría, no importaba si ella moría antes, estarían juntos, trascendiendo el tiempo, y las barreras del destino, después de todo, su lazo siempre había estado atado a ella…

_- Inuyasha_

_- ¿Si?_

_- ¿Qué pasara… cuando yo muera?_

_- Cuando tú mueras… me iré contigo…_

_- ¿Entonces, estaremos juntos… para siempre?_

_- Para siempre…_

"_Porque Kagome nació para conocerme y yo… yo naci para ella"_

* * *

><p>Notas de la Autora:<p>

Hola a todos, wau cuanto tiempo y yo aquí publicando historias de todo menos de la que debería haha esta bien, se me fue la inspiración pero como termine de ver kanketsu-hen, me estoy hechando inuyasha de nuevo, ame el primer ending de kanketsu hen y no me puedo quitar de la cabeza la imagen de Inuyasha y Kagome unidos por el lazo del destino y voy leyendo el manga me nació hacer algo para esta pareja que aunque kagome me cae mal, kikyo también y a Inu lo amo, tuve que hacerlo, debía hacerlo espero les guste, es mi primera historia de inuyasha y no se si me quedo tan siquiera pasable, ojala y no me mandes jitomatazos pero lo hice al modo que crei seria lo mas normal, nada exagerado (o eso pienso) y al estilo en que estos dos se dirían sus verdades, esta bien en verdad espero les guste y sean buenos conmigo, comprendi mucho la actitud de cada personaje y deje de odiar a las dos enamoradas de inu, porque vi su perspectiva y la de inu por supuesto, ok me voy, son las 00:41 am y debo dormir, cuando publique esto será de dia pero aclaro que fue a la hora en que lo termine, empeze a eso de las 10 mas o menos jojo, saludos y gracias por el apoyo

Att.

*Azumi Hyuga*


End file.
